callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Working/Pets
Overview References Overview Pets have been introduced on 20 June 2013 Maintenance. An update followed on 22 August 2013 Maintenance introducing Monster Island Map, Pet Auction House and increasing the amount of items that can be fed to pets. Here is a good guide in official forum. Monster Island Monster Island is accessible from Miladiel Galaron at Hellgate in Infernus. On the Monster Island there is Monster's Lair (a place where players can get pets), Colosseum (an upcoming feature), Beast Master's Post (with Antonia the Town Mayor), Pet Auction House (where players can trade pets) and Coliseum of Enlightenment (which works like a Marketplace at the moment). Monter's Lair is the place where players can get pet cards. Players can access the following "dungeons": Forbidden Lands at level 60, Dawn Cliff at level 70, Boundless Laputan at level 80, Howling Dungeon at level 90, Sunset Abyss at level 100, Frozen Cemetery at level 110, Forgotten Passage at level 120 and Doom Sea at level 130. Each day a player starts with one dungeon key for those pet dungeons (a VIP player has two at their disposal). One key is required to enter a dungeon. Players can buy more keys at 10 gold each - however with the extremely low droprate in the instances it is not worth the gold. There is currently a glitch which allows extra island hopping. If you end the day on the level 60 island, you can explore it again the next day without using a key. This leaves an extra key free to explore either the level 70 island, or the level 60 island again. Collection Orange pets have souls which need to be collected separately. When a soul is collected it is added to your collection book. Attributes Attribute Attribute is similar to hero specialty. Quality Pet qualities are as follow (currently confirmed): * White * Blue * Purple * Orange * Red (can be obtained through exchange shop or transmutation) Higher quality pets can be collected by breeding pets using Breed Stones. Orange Pet Souls are collected directly to Collection Book. Rabid Wolf Soul ulocks 4th entry in Collection Book: Rabid Wolf: Attack Aptitude 36~80, Defense Aptitude 33~63, Agility Aptitude 47~66, Vitatlity Aptitude 34~78. The biography says: "Rabid Wolves are a kind of wild wolves which live in hill zone. Different from other wild wolves, they prefer acting alone to living in groups. Looking into the dark night, are their jewel-like mysterious eyes glowing with danger and brightness." Stats Pets have stats like Heroes and Equipment. Attack, Defense, Agility, and Vitality. Boost This is the multiplier which is applied to the pets stats when equipped by a hero. Once pet is equipped by a hero, the amount of stats added to hero is as follows: Hero Stat with Pet = Hero Stat without Pet + Pet Stat * Multipler. The table below shows available Boost levels, their corresponding Multipler value and the chance to increase the Boost value, explained below. For example for Boost level 1, if a pet has Attack 10, the hero gains +3 Attack when the pet is equipped. The chance to increase the Boost level with Taming is 95%. Players can increase their pet's Boost by Taming the pet using . To Tame a pet, it cannot be equipped by any hero. Chance of successfuly taming a pet is decreased the higher the level of pet's boost is. Succesful Taming increases the pet's Boost value. Failed Taming decreases the pet's Boost value, which can be prevented by using an extra . The amount of additional Taming Whips required to keep the Boost value of a pet increases with Boost level. Skills About skills nothing is known at this time. Formations Pets deployement works very like the hero one. You can find formation tome chapters for pets in Monster Island or from events and transmuted by transmutation master. Aptitude For each stat, pets also have Aptitude. Aptitude has a Current Value and a Maximum Value. The amount of stats gained by pet upon leveling up is dependant on aptitude and boost. Currently the formula for stat gain is still speculated, and requires more tests. However, based on inital data it may be as follows: Stat gain by pet upon leveling up = (Boost + 0,05) * Current Aptitude Equipment Black Market appears each Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday between 0:00 - 1:00 and 12:00 - 13:00 Server Time. It offers Scrolls and Materials for Pet Equipment. The currency for those are the Black Spar, which can be gained by completing Daily Tasks. Little is known at the moment about the effects of Pet Equipment. Pets List Pet Colosseum Since the 08/01/2014 pets of players can fight each other in Monster Island Colosseum. Once pets deployed in the pet section you can save the formation as in PvP arena. There is at this time only one formation available but others will come up later. Every day you have 12 challenge attempts. Challenge attempts will be reset at 0 each day. After you used up all free attempts, you can buy 3 extra attempts at most per day. Each attempt costs you 5 gold. About Ranking When Player A challenges Player B 1. Player A wins a. If Player A ranks higher than Player B before the challenge, both players’ rankings won’t be changed. b. If Player A ranks lower than Player B before the challenge, Player A and Player B will be swapped on ranking. 2. Player A loses Both players’ rankings won’t be changed. Ranking Prizes: Every 0 a.m. Wednesday and 0 a.m. Sunday, the Top 10 players will be awarded the following prizes. 'Pet Colosseum Champion pack ' Open: You will get Competitive badge *5,Senior Pet EXP Pill*2,Taming Whip*3 'Pet Colosseum Runner-up pack ' Open: You will get Competitive badge *4,Senior Pet EXP Pill*2,Taming Whip*1 'Pet Colosseum 3-5 places pack ' Open: You will get Competitive badge *3,Junior Pet EXP Pill*2 'Pet Colosseum 6-10 places pack ' Open: You will get Competitive badge *3,Junior Pet EXP Pill*1 Pet Equipment & Black Market Black Market has been added the 07/25/2013 allowing players to get euipement for their pets. a. Black Market is open for 1 hour, it is at 0:00~1:00 and 12:00~13:00 (Server Time) each Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. b. The player can buy items in Black Market during this 1-hour period. The items offered in Black Market are scrolls and materials used to make pet equips. By completing Daily Tasks, the player can collect Black Spars which can be used to exchange for corresponding materials. c. The items in Black Market will be refreshed every 30 minutes, the player can also instantly refresh the items by spending Gold. The items in Black Market are limited, which means you can’t buy the sold-out items. And even if you spend gold to refresh, you may still encounter sold-out items . d. Tons of items will be on sale each time the Black Market descends.e. The player can make pet equipment with the scroll and materials bought from Black Market. f. Open the scroll to check the materials required, then buy the corresponding materials from Black Market to make the equipment. Better equipement can be earn in some events.